No One (Unofficial Title)
by HeyItzSy
Summary: Anna-Maria is a transfer student at her first American highschool. She makes friends, gains popularity and even finds a crush. But what happens when the school's heartthrob starts noticing her.


**_Okay so before this story starts I wanted you to know that this story will be using different languages from French to...Bitch I don't even know. But, um yea. Google Translate is your friend. If I said ANYTHING wrong, call me out on it cuz I used google translate too so... Okay LEGGO!_**

"Anna! Wake up", I hear a distant voice say. It gets closer, and louder. "WAKE UP ANNA-MARIA! It's time for school". I open my eyes to see my mother standing at the end of my bed. "Ugh", I say, "donnez-moi encore cinq minutes de plus. Je serai éveille d'ici la".

She shakes her head, "you don't have time for an extra five minutes". I sit up and look at her, "Why not", I ask? She puts the hamper down and looks me straight in my eyes, "Il est deja huit heures". My eyes get wide, "EIGHT O'CLOCK", I yell? "Oui", she says. I jump out of bed and hurry to put on the clothes I planned last night.

"It's you and your sister's FIRST DAY at an american high school and you're already about to miss your ride to school", Momma says shaking her head before leaving the room so I can dress. I gasp, I completely forgot about Elly. I quickly dress and head downstairs to see Momma, Daddy, Elly and Malary sitting at the island. "Bonjour geniale famille", I say. "Good morning Anna-Maria", they say to me. I look at Elly as she grabs her backpack, I do the same and we're out the door going to the car in the driveway.

The drive to school with Elly and my older brother Aaron was the most awkward thing ever but, at least I didn't have to talk to them. Aaron pulls up to the curb of the school and Elly hops out from the back. I open the car door and get out, grabbing my backpack. I follow Elly into the school, bumping into a few people. We reach the office to get our class schedules while the principal tries to speak French to us. "Bonjour madames! I am Principal Jordan and I'm always here if you have questions".

I shake my head, look at the sheet Mrs. Jordan gives me then leave the office find my homeroom 230 (English/Language Arts with Ms. Abigail). On the way to my class I find my locker (#145). I take my purse out my backpack and put my books, folders, pens and pencils in my purse. Putting my backpack into my locker, I close it and keep walking. I walk up the right staircase and down the hall. I keep looking down at my paper.

I hear a small splash sound as I bump into someone, _who drinks in a hallway full of kids,_ I think to myself as I put the paper in my pocket and look up. "Sorry", I say, "it's my first day and I'm just trying to get to my class". The guy I bumped into wipes his clothes off and looks at me. "It's okay", he says, "it's only water". He has an accent, it sounds like Scottish or Irish. He put his hand out and I shake it, "I'm Sean", he says. "Anna-Maria", I say. "Um, room 230 is the next door on the right", he says. I nod, "Merci", I say walking off.

I enter the class and walk up to the teacher's desk, she looks up at me. "You must be Ms. Bandit, our new French student", she says. "Oui", I said. She nods and I take a seat in the middle of the class. I'm twenty minutes early for class, I start thinking while waiting for the bell to ring, please don't let me sit next to someone I'm eventually gonna hate. I pass the time by being on my phone, Ms. Abigail doesn't seem to mind.

Fifteen minutes later, the bell rings and people start walking in. I feel like everyone's staring at me...

 _Because they are_ , I thought to myself. Ms. Abigail stood up and walked in front of the desk. "Good morning, Class. Welcome back to school", she said. "Morning Ms. Abby", everyone said. She gestured her hand towards me and I look around the room, everyone's looking at me and I can see Sean in the back of the class, just looking at me.

"This is Anna-Maria Bandit, she's a new student here and Anna-Maria, why don't you stand up and give the class some info about you"? "This is her first American school", says Ms. Abigail says. I stand up and look around the classroom, I fold my arms and try to stand as straight as I can. "Um…", I say, "well, my name is Anna-Maria Bandit, I'm 16 years old and this is my first time at an American school". "Very good, Anna-Maria", says Ms. Abigail, "Now, are there any questions for our new student before we start attendance", she asks? She scans the room and points to someone, "yes Sean?"

I look at the back of the class to see Sean with his hand up, a boy and girl sitting next to/in front of him and Sean quickly noticing my staring. He winks at me and stands up. "What's France like", he asks. I snap out of my daze and giggle, "if I didn't live there my whole life, I'd say it's quite beautiful but, I didn't live in Paris so I can't say that anyway", I say, "My little sister Elly was born in Paris though but, I and all my other siblings were raised in Montpellier". He nods and sits down, "That's pretty cool", he says. "Yeah, sorta".


End file.
